


I Hate You

by girlwolf103



Series: Random Things I Write [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I wrote this on a whim, I'm Sorry, I’m insane, Losing My Mind, Love/Hate, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Hate, Why Did I Write This?, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwolf103/pseuds/girlwolf103
Summary: Vanica has never loved Noelle more. Noelle has never hated Vanica more.
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Vanica Zogratis
Series: Random Things I Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136138
Kudos: 14





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Better question why do I ship this? I hope you enjoy. I really tried to get across how insane Vanica is.

Noelle felt hopeless her life was bleak. They’d lost, the Gate to The Underworld had opened. Almost everyone was dead Capitan Yami and William Vangeance, the Captain of the Golden Dawn, lives had been taken once all seven gates opened. Devils now roamed free across the four kingdoms. Everyone, Asta, Luck, Magna, Vanessa, Mereoleona, and so many others are dead. She was only still alive because Vanica wanted her to be. If it weren’t for that she’d be dead. Megicula the Devil that possessed Vanica, expressed confusion when Vanica said she wanted to keep her. The Devil only agreed to not kill Noelle to satisfy her own curiosity. Noelle wished she were dead, if she were dead she would be with her friends and family. Tears filled Noelle’s eyes, blurring her vision. Noelle buried her face in her knees, she missed everyone, terribly. Noelle heard the sound of footsteps approaching, the door opened. The footsteps got louder, as the person approached her. Then the sound of the person’s footsteps stopped,

“Noelle!”

Noelle looked up, tears falling from her eyes. In front of her stood, Vanica Zogratis smiling at her.  
Vanica looked down at Noelle, an insane look in her eyes.

“Are you crying? What’s wrong? Do you miss your friends?” Vanica giggled, mocking Noelle.  
Vanica grabbed Noelle, forcibly pulling Noelle to her feet. Vanica leaned against Noelle, keeping the girl pinned to the wall. Anger flooded through Noelle as Vanica laughed and without thinking of the consequences she snapped,

“What would you know? Why are you keeping me alive? Why do you hate me so much!”

As soon as the words finished leaving her mouth. Noelle realized what she had just said, and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Noelle just stared at Vanica wide-eyed, fear written across her face. Vanica laughed, her face only inches away from Noelle’s face.

“Hate you? I don’t hate you, Noelle! I love you! No matter what I do you never break!”

Noelle’s hands dropped from her mouth. Shocked all Noelle managed to utter was,

“Love…”

“Yes!” Vanica said a wide smile on her face.

Vanica’s smile grew, an idea forming in her head. Quickly while Noelle still processed what she had said. Vanica closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against Noelle’s. This caused Noelle to snap out of her trace, her face white as a sheet. Noelle desperately tried to push Vanica away from her. Noelle felt sick, she couldn’t believe that Vanica was kissing her, she wanted Vanica to stop. Vanica pulled away from Noelle, a smirk on her face. Noelle just stared at her, frozen.

“See, Noelle? I love you,” Vanica said licking her lips.  
“I hate you,” Noelle growled at Vanica,

“I know,” Vanica said as she smiled at Noelle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now questioning my sanity because I wrote this. Everytime I think if this ship I don't see it being enemies to lovers or hate to love. I just can't imagine Noelle ever forgiving Vanica for cursing Loro or causing the death of her mother. I always think of this ship as a Love/Hate relationship. So that's what I wrote. Please leave your thoughts about this one shot in the comments. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
